


第十个奇妙物语

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Chinese Language, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 和人打赌一晚上能不能钓到十个人的Erik，被第十个人给带走了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老物AO3存档。

第七个。

Erik斜倚着路灯，恹恹地瞥向不远处停靠着的亮黄色车辆，跳动的音符正攀着车窗飘忽地漫上街道。Erik竖起中指，朝里边的人比了个手势，不再理会聒噪起哄的笑骂声，继续专心致志地品味指间的香烟。

第八个。

腰肢曼妙，身段高挑，白花花的胸脯裹在乌色皮裙里恨不得蹿出来。Erik摇了摇头，目光追随着女人远去的身形。要是恰好第十一个人也能达到这种水准，毫无疑问今天晚上将会画上一个完美的句号。

“亲爱的，我不能去见你的父母，这周末我要出席讲座，为了这一天我准备了将近三个月，很早以前我就告诉过你了。”

“但是这件事情显然更为重要！噢看在上帝的份上！我们下个月就要结婚了而你甚至都还没同我的父母见过面！就因为你那永无尽头的——— 该死的——— 见了鬼的基因讲座！”

即使嘈杂的音乐震耳欲聋，争吵声依然顺着鼓动摇摆的节奏间隙飘了过来。

“我的讲座既不该死也不见鬼，Moira，这个问题我们讨论过很多遍了，下一周，我可以把日程安排到下一周。”

“你说讲座吗？”

“不，我说的是你的父母，”一阵沉默，“咳，是的，对不起亲爱的。”

“你一定是在跟我开玩笑。”

“我没有——— 等等！”高跟鞋快速猛烈地敲击在路面上，“等等！我相信你的父母并不会介意——— ”

一声响亮的脆响，Erik挑了挑眉。

“抱着你的研究过一辈子去吧！Charles Xavier！”

愤怒的女人逐渐远离，只剩了那个男人依旧有些犯傻地呆站在原地。他抚着脸颊，嘴里不清不楚地咕哝了一串带着口音的模糊话语，也许是歉意，也许是抱怨，那眉头微蹙，抓弄头发的烦闷模样看起来可真够委屈。而就在他微侧过身打算离开的时候，终于察觉到了另一股专注的视线。

 

 

Erik十分清楚现在的自己看起来是什么模样。

他的背心外罩了一件短款牛仔衫，松松垮垮的裤子挂在腰上，脚下蹬着的靴子根处嵌着铆钉，为了配合赌约，Emma甚至还往他的右耳骨上夹了两个破圈，现在的他，整个一活脱脱的街头混混形象。  
而面前这位，不可思议的，规规整整套着开襟羊毛衫逛酒吧的人，连衬衣扣子都系到了最上一颗，如果不是左脸颊处的红印略显狼狈，说他是刚给学生结课的教授也不会有人怀疑。

Charles尴尬地放下了手臂，原本完好的半张侧脸似乎也泛起了一层可疑的红晕，这要感谢他略显苍白的肤色，不然在这么昏暗的灯光下，Erik绝对看不了如此真切。

“对不起？”Charles清了清嗓子，“你这样一直盯着别人，可是一件非常失礼的事。”

是的，他在看他，用那种极带冒犯的、毫不客气的、扒光人衣物的露骨视线。Erik闻言耸了耸肩——— 上帝作证，他这会儿可是在尽职的站街！然后那个男人，像是读懂了他想表达的意思，他抿紧了嘴巴，立刻迈开步子转身离开。就在这个时候，第九个人朝Erik走了过来。

那是个身材纤瘦满头金发的年轻男孩。他攀着Erik的肩膀，微屈的身子来回磨磨蹭蹭，刻意向人展示着衣襟下的白净肌肤，手中的票子几乎都要伸到Erik脸上。最终却被Erik嫌恶地一把推开，骂骂咧咧地逐渐远去。

“对不起先生，你这样一直盯着别人，可是一件非常失礼的事。”

Erik夹着烟蒂弹了两下，冲那个突然驻足不前的男人说道。

那双蓝色的眼睛轻飘飘地转了半圈，嘴角略微翘起，似乎没有料到自己也会被旁人如此回击。

“我向你道歉，”他扬起眉毛，努了努唇对上Erik的视线，“但我有点儿好奇，好奇你为什么拒绝那个男孩。”

“我没兴趣。”

“但你刚才明明……”

Charles闭上了嘴巴，这就是他想说的话。

那个斜倚着路灯的男人，由于脖颈勾垂，额角处的沙金碎发自然滑下，裹着躯体的贴身背心完美地勾勒出了流畅的肌肉线条和紧窄有力的腰肌，脚下的地砖铺满了零碎的烟头，看来已经在这儿站了有段时间。但是此刻，那双倒映着昏暗黄晕的眼眸，仍旧牢牢地锁在他的身上，蕴含着某种不加掩饰的欲望，刷过他的脸庞，脖子，胸口，然后继续下移。

“为什么选择做这行？”Charles率先挪开视线，生硬地转移了话题。

“我很穷，家里十几口人全靠我养活。”

Charles顿时笑出了声，一个刚刚拒绝了几张百元大钞的人扯起谎来连眼都不眨。

“那么，我想我不应该继续妨碍你工作？再会。”

“你不帮帮我吗，”Erik踩灭香烟紧接着说，“要是今晚揽不到生意，老板会宰了我。”

“你还有老板？”Charles歪着头转过身，两手插在外衣口袋里，兴味盎然地打量着路灯下的高个男人，他已经被完全逗乐了。

“是的，”Erik不耐地摆了摆手，街道上此时又有几个年轻姑娘想要靠过来，“你可不能见死不救。”

“你想要我怎么救你？”

“普通那种，”Erik站直身子，将额角的碎发撩了上去，几步走到了Charles跟前，“我为你服务，你给我报酬，就这么简单。”

“我对男人没兴趣。”两人的距离实在是有些太近了，Charles不得不把头扬了起来。

“不试试怎么知道。”

“我可是刚刚结束一段感情，你也看到了。”

“那不是正好？”

Erik话音刚落就抬起手臂将对面的人揽进了怀里。出乎他意料的，怀中的人并没有做出任何反抗性的动作。他索性摊开手掌，顺着脊椎隔着手感极佳的衣料上下轻抚，接着又慢慢下滑到了肉感十足的臀部，不由得略微加重了力度。

Charles眨了眨眼，被一个陌生男人摸屁股绝对不在人生计划范围以内。

“二十美元。”

“嗯？”

“我只会付你二十美元，”Charles侧过脖子躲闪着Erik贴蹭的面颊，“总共半个小时，不许接吻，什么时候终止我说了算。”

Erik停下手里的动作，轻笑着对上了Charles的视线。

“二十美元？”

“二十美元。”

“全套？”

Charles咬了下嘴唇，蓝色的瞳孔转来转去。  
“好吧，一个小时。”

“成交。”

Erik揽住Charles，迈开双腿朝街道另一头走去，将原本的赌约抛到了九霄云外，身后是阵阵模糊朦胧的口哨和叫喊。

 

Erik转着脑袋四处打量。

各式各样的书籍摆满了整面墙，宽大平展的桌面上，晦涩难懂的文件堆积如山，他最终放弃了观赏那些在他眼里似是而非的词句，逐渐把视线挪到了正中央的矮桌上。

Charles出来的时候看到的就是这么一副情景。

那位从事色情服务的男人，正勾垂着头全神贯注地研究着面前的棋局。Charles上前几步，发现自己摆放的阵仗已经被人完全改变，白子落了下风，挥舞着刀剑的黑色骑士将白卒逼进了角落。他挑挑眉，推着将士迎了上去。

一个小时之后，Charles口干舌燥地端起杯子呷上几口，才发觉墙上的挂钟已经指向了十二点。他再次瞥过双方厮杀搏斗的残兵败将，略微有些疲累地舒展开身子，窝进柔软舒适的小沙发里由衷地赞叹道。

“你的棋艺真不错，我的朋友。”

“所以我现在是你的朋友了，”Erik慢慢直起身子绕过棋盘，视线流连着Charles柔软的嘴角，“那么接下来，我们能干点儿正事了吗？”

“对不起，我收回刚刚所说的话，我可不会跟自己的朋友做这种‘正事’。” 

Erik抚了两把Charles依旧半湿的头发，弓下身体将羽毛般的啄吻送上了那人下巴尖上的优雅线条、喉结、锁骨、雀斑星罗棋布的肩窝，然后又像犬类一般彻底蹲伏，叼咬起面前的松垮衣襟，来回动作直至将其完全拉开，挺拔的鼻梁不断蹭过Charles的前胸，惹得他不住浅笑。没过多久，那抹轻柔温软的笑意又逐渐变了调，化成了含蓄沙哑的低吟。 

Charles眯着眼睛，慵懒迷醉地揉抓起暗金色的头发，将身前人专注取悦的神情印在眼底。

温热的口腔包覆其上，他的睫毛淡而卷翘，映着昏黄的灯光投下了片片阴影，浅薄的唇线彻底张开，颊骨内凹的吸吮动作简直性感到要命。Charles忍不住闷哼半声，放松享受的身体渐渐紧绷起来。而Erik在此时恰到好处地上抬起眼角，抚弄着根部的右手猛然加大力度，配合着吸人骨髓的深吮，几下就将Charles送上了高潮。

Erik退开身子，欣赏着沙发里的人睫毛轻阖，胸口起伏的乖巧模样，那两瓣红润诱人的嘴唇微张着，小心翼翼地喘息不止，这让Erik顿时感到百爪挠心似的，充满了对一开始做出的草率承诺的浓浓悔意。他一口咽下嘴里的白浊，摊开掌心顺着那条光滑的小腿向上抚摸，仔细观察着男人的反应和神情，逐渐溜上了大腿内侧的细嫩皮肤，迟疑地来回轻抚，然后就在他下定决心继续向里探索的时候，意想不到的说话声却从半开的门缝外传了进来，沙发里的人立即弹了下腰睁圆了眼睛。

“噢我的天啊是Raven！”他惊慌地一把推开Erik，胡乱地整理起乱七八糟的睡袍。

“什么？”Erik拧紧了眉头，“Raven Xavier？”

“是的！是我妹妹，她回来了！你得离开这儿！”

“你在开玩笑吗？”Erik扬起头，不可思议地瞪着他。

“噢……对不起！”Charles手忙脚乱地捡起腰带系到身上，满面通红地翻找钱包，抓出几张票子就塞进了Erik手里，尽量控制住自己不去瞧那层牛仔布料下饱胀鼓起的部位。接着他咬了咬唇，拽住仍处在恍神状况外的男人走到了窗前。窗户拉开的一刹那，寒冷的夜风瞬间灌满了整间屋子，两个人同时打了个激灵。

“对不起我的朋友，我恐怕你得从这儿跳下去……”

“什——— ”

“实在是抱歉，这是二楼，你不会有事的！”Charles说着推挤上Erik的脊背，不停扭头探望向半开的房门，然后紧抓住Erik尚未反映的时机，一把将他推了出去。

 

Erik Lehnsherr脸朝下趴倒在草地上的时候，空白的大脑里除了脏话还是脏话。几秒钟过后他龇着牙，浑身酸痛地爬了起来，手里还紧攥着几张皱巴巴的钞票。借着头顶窗子里的薄弱光线，他翻搅着手指仔细地数了一遍。

正好二百五十块。

 

 

Raven还在兴致高昂地打电话，听起来全是些隔壁班的混小子今天在聚会上一如既往的犯浑，了不起的女士们拯救了世界的陈腔滥调。Charles心不在焉地聆听着，担忧的心绪依旧停留在那位色情服务人士身上。上帝啊，他甚至忘了问那人的名字。

他烦躁地伸开双腿，左脚却突然地硌上了什么物事。

那是一张简简单单的借书卡，上面只印了两行字：

 

.西切斯特国立高中.  
.Erik Lehnsherr.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

繁花锦簇，草木葱茏的街角，一株万年青立于正中，深褐色的主干粗壮挺拔，枝条与叶子层层叠叠，映着夕阳的余晖，散播淡淡清香。

一位头发花白的老人，靠坐在台缘上，时不时地叹着气，报纸翻来倒去，皱巴巴地捏在手里。过了半晌，他像是终于耐不住似的，布满皱纹的面容，慢慢悠悠地从报纸上方探了出来。

“年轻人，你晃够没有？”

Charles停下了脚步，他略微有些诧异地看向那位坐在大树下读报的老者，像是刚刚才意识到他人的存在，不由得感到几分尴尬。

“对不起，先生，我在等人。”

“哈，你可以坐下等，你再这么转下去，我头都要晕了。”

Charles从鼻子里挤出了半声不明显的低哼，老人说的没错，他已经围着这棵大树转了半天。尽管如此，他依旧很想反驳，事实上，一个人如果真的有在专心读物，便自然不会受到旁的影响。他在靠近树干一侧坐下，翻来覆去地打量手心里的借书卡，余光不时扫过腕处的钟表。

学校已经放学了。二十分钟前，他躲在大树后看到Raven和那个不知道叫做Hank McCoy还是Hank Mcavoy的傻大个勾肩搭背地出了校门，也许是前者，Charles总是记不得他的名字，但是一般叫做Mcavoy的小子长得都不会太高。总而言之，Charles差点直接跳出去，他一直想给那位戴着眼镜的腼腆大男孩儿补上一补思想教育课程。

但这并不是他今天特意来此的目的。

他已经打破记录，连续造访那条酒吧一条街五天了，没有再碰到过那位色情服务男士，Charles不由得开始幻想起那位倒霉先生会不会是摔下去的时候受了伤，这让他更加良心难安，何况这张卡片，也理应被交还回去。

半个小时过去了，熙熙攘攘的校门口开始变得零星空荡，Charles轻叹口气，理着衣领站了起来，心里盘算着带点好吃的回去，顺便与Raven促膝长谈一番。

就在这个时候，拐角处渐渐走近的熟悉身形，令他眼前一亮。

“终于等来了？” 老人卷着报纸，耐人寻味的嗓音在背后响起。Charles摆了摆手，急匆匆的身影迅速消隐在树丛之后。

 

Erik一手揣在西装口袋里，另一只手不停地拽着胸前的领带，为了参加学校在附近社区组织的宣传活动，他只好身着正装，整个下午跑来跑去，书包还落在教室里。天晴的太好，下午五点，阳光依旧有些刺眼，Erik不由皱了皱眉，索性完全解开衣襟前的扣子，提着领带走向校门。然后突然的，一个意想不到人，闯进了视野。

他的嘴角悄然上翘，步履逐渐放缓。

 

“Charles Xavier。”Erik抢先说道。

“你还记得我，”Charles扬起头，眼底抹上一层笑意，“我还以为像你这种……呃，对不起！我是说，像你这样从事这种工作的人，通常不会记得每位顾客的名字……”

“我没接过男客，”Erik耸了耸肩，“更何况，我还被你从二楼直接推了下去，想要忘记你可不容易。”

“关于那件事我真的非常抱歉，”Charles忍不住笑了起来，“不过令我感到庆幸的是，你看起来并未受伤，这几天我可是一直感到寝食难安。”

“所以你今天是来道歉的？”

“噢——不，其实我是专程来还你这个的。”

Erik低下头，那张许久未见的借书卡，轻轻巧巧地落进了手心。

“…原来这张卡掉在了你那里……”Erik微微睁大了眼睛，睫毛轻颤。

“我想大概是你那天匆忙离开时遗漏的，我找了你好几天，今天打算来学校碰碰运气，没想到还真的遇上了你。”

“……呃……所以你根据卡上的信息…那么你知道了……“Erik磕磕巴巴地说着，突然觉得自己的舌头有点儿不听使唤，“其实我——”

“这是你侄子吗？” 

“什么？”

“Erik Lehnsherr，是你侄子吗？总不会是孩子吧？”Charles的表情刻板起来，语重心长地说，“我的朋友，如果你已经有了家室，再出来干这一行可不大合适。”

Erik静静地注视着那张近在咫尺的面庞，内心深处忽然涌上了一股强烈的想要给他一拳的冲动。

不，也许不是拳头，还可以有更好地选择。

“是的，是我侄子。”Erik眯了眯眼。

“他也在这儿上学？”Charles舒了口气，有些好奇地说，“正巧跟我妹妹是同学，Raven，你有听过这个名字吗？”

“有点耳熟。”

“你是来接他的吗？Erik？你来的可真够晚的，学生都走的差不多了。”

“无所谓，他自己也能回去。”

“那么，方便的话，能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“Erik。”

“Erik？”

“Erik。”

“Erik。跟你的侄子名字一模一样。”Charles皱了皱眉。

Erik心不在焉地点了点头。

“你能帮我个忙吗？”他突然说道。

“嗯？”

“帮我站街。”

Erik欣赏着困惑，惊愕，尴尬一瞬间融汇在那张白皙的脸上，阴郁的心情霎时间愉悦起来。

 

晚上十点半，Charles局促不安地杵在路灯下，正是上一次，与Erik相遇的地方。

好几道视线不时落在他身上，却没有一个人冒昧上前，而这完全是因为距离他不足几步，站着的另外一个男人。

那个男人嘴里叼着根烟，面色凶狠的将每一个试图搭讪的访客，硬生生地瞪了回去，然后再度把目光放回到他身上，缭绕的烟雾轻飘飘地萦绕身侧。

思绪回到几个小时前，他鬼使神差的答应了Erik的要求，没有过问半句缘由，甚至自愿套上了这件窄小的T恤和牛仔外套，腰上的肉露出了一大截，屁股紧紧地绷在破破烂烂的牛仔裤里，头发在Erik的大力揉抓下，乱糟糟地蓬在脑袋上。

Charles不由得把身上的衣物往下拽了拽，这件近乎透明的V领白T，遮得住上面遮不住下面。如果被他的任何一个学生看到这幅模样……Charles打了个寒噤。

“冷吗？”

“嗯？”Charles皱着鼻子，抬头望着进一步走近的男人，暖洋洋的气息自大敞的衣襟前溢了出来，那里是一大片光滑的小麦色，映着昏黄的灯光，暧昧又刺眼。

Charles忽然觉得有些渴，他轻轻探出舌尖，滑过了唇角。

“接个吻吗？”

Erik没答话。那条紧抿的唇线，上扬着向上勾画，没有片刻迟疑贴靠了上来。

嘴唇与嘴唇触碰着相互厮磨，小心翼翼地试探，带着干燥与温暖。Charles分开双唇，张口咬了上去。

他的舌头卷舐着来回捻磨，将Erik的下唇沾染到湿润滑腻，蓝色的眼眸里透出一股得意的狡黠，得寸进尺地顶上Erik的牙齿，速度极快地探了进去。

局势很快被完全逆转。

从容不迫的挑逗不见踪影，Charles在灵活蛮横的吸咬下，步步失守，跟随着口腔里的入侵者随波逐流。他不甘示弱地勾缠回去，企图与之一较高下。腰部却倏地被人牢牢扣住，推拥着撞在灯柱上。  
Charles闷哼一声，泪水瞬间涌上眼底，委屈地瞪着身前的男人。

Erik眨了眨眼，手掌沿着腰侧安抚性地来回磨挲，然后渐渐转移至紧实圆润的臀部，揉捏抚弄，舌头继续向里进犯，将Charles费力吞咽的模样尽收眼底。一条腿抵在Charles两腿间，膝盖微微上抬。  
眼前的景色愈发模糊，腰部在Erik粗鲁地耸动下，忍不住小幅度地挣动起来。淡淡的水雾蒙上眼睫，Charles抬起手臂，紧紧环上了Erik的脖子。他的舌头被人吮吸的酸软发麻，身体在衣物粗糙的摩擦下，舒服到难以招架。Charles难耐地低哼着，再这么搞下去，他可不敢确定自己会不会直接在裤子里射出来。

那样可就太不体面了。

他侧过面颊，强迫自己逃离出连绵湿濡的亲吻，气息不稳地推搡起来。

“Erik！嗯…Erik！”Charles紧揪着Erik的衣领，脖颈后仰躲闪着下巴上的唇齿，“别再啊！…别再动了！”

抗争性的扭动总算起到了效果，几声看好戏似的口哨声，更是将两人的神志拉了回来。

“去你那儿？嗯？”Erik勾下头，牙齿捻磨上颈窝处的薄嫩皮肤，重重地留下了几处痕迹，“如果再敢把我推开，下次我就不管在什么地方了。”

“你的意思是要在街上跟我做爱，”Charles咬着唇角，思考着这件事情实施的可能性，“走吧，去我那儿，这次我会事先给Raven打个电话。”

这个电话花费了Charles半个小时的时间。他简直是在冲着话筒大吼，引得行人纷纷侧目，Erik不由得挪的离他更远了一些。

“她不回去了，”Charles挂掉电话，脸蛋气的涨红，“她跟那个叫做Hank McCoy还是Hank Mcavoy的臭小子混在一起——”

“Hank McCoy。”

“Hank McCoy？”

“Hank McCoy，咳，我听过他的名字。”

“不管他叫什么！”Charles愤怒地嚷道，“Raven和他待在一起！她还说既然我也在外面鬼混，就更没有指责她的理由了！”

Erik咳嗽了两下。

“现在，我们能够回去了吗？”

Charles瞪着眼睛，腮帮子完全鼓了起来，他死死地盯着Erik，从上到下，半晌开口说道，“是的，让我们回去吧，我想我现在急需发泄一下，我的朋友。”

 

 

当Charles躺卧在宽大的办公桌上，迷糊的大脑还是有些搞不清楚这一切到底是如何发生的。

令人尴尬的初遇，莫名其妙的相识，仅有的两次见面，都直接搞到了床上，更何况对方还是个从事色情服务的男人。啊，一想到这里，一切大概也就说的通了。

Charles眯起眼，不满地扯上衣领，将Erik的身体拽向自己，那个混蛋甚至只拉开了裤链，衣服还套在身上。他气恼地啃上男人的下巴，唇齿间断断续续地溢出零碎的呻吟，身子被来回顶撞到摇摆虚软，却依旧执拗地抬着胳膊，不停拉扯西装外套，在男人调笑的注视下，吃力地剥除衣物。

好不容易将半只袖子攥进手里，身体内的凶器却忽然加快了速度，精准迅猛地撞击上了深处的敏感点，让人完全没有防备，Charles立刻蜷起了脚趾，被人送至高潮。

Erik紧锁起眉，徐徐放缓进攻的力度，汗水凝聚额头，沿着颧骨，鼻梁，向下滑落，最终烫灼在身下那具绵软，湿滑的躯体上，柔嫩的穴肉呼吸一般狠狠缠绞上阴茎，刺激着Erik的大脑。他紧紧抓起Charles的手腕，抵至头顶，前胸相贴，连根没入早已变得松软濡湿的巢穴。

下次绝对不要带套子。

他模糊地想着，左手揉抓住Charles的小腿，将他彻底打开，更快地动了起来。 

甜腻欢愉的呻吟伴着腰肢的摆动往外溢出，Charles摇着头，高潮过后极度敏感的身体畏惧着向后退缩，却又在性器推送的时候，违背意志一般，急迫的迎合上去。他的手腕被Erik攥的生疼，小腿被手指死死扣住，体内的阴茎来回进出，整个人像是被钉在了刑台上，甜蜜又痛苦。半垂的西装外套，随着两人交合的动作，不停擦过Charles胸前红肿挺立的乳尖，他很快受不住似的，压抑撩人的呻吟中夹杂起半缕哽咽。

然而就在身体内的凶器进一步涨大的时候，令人完全未曾预料到的对话声，自门外模糊地飘了进来。

Erik骂了几句脏话。

他浑身僵硬，眼里都要冒出了火，费尽全力将依旧挺翘精神的老二从Charles身体里拔了出来，然后在Charles歪歪扭扭地拉拽下，窝着身子，躲进了桌子下面。

滚烫的呼吸缠在一起，Erik扔下外套，狠狠地瞪着面前的男人。那双水润的蓝眸立刻染上了歉意，温柔地流进眼底，然后哄骗地，讨好地，轻轻啄上他的唇角，舒缓着他的火气。  
门被打开了。

 

“Charles说了他今天不回来，你到底是想借哪本书？”

“只要是他写的。他的作品未免太过畅销，连无人问津的遗传学书店里都买不到。”

Charles的动作一僵，这个声音明显是那个叫做Hank McCoy的混小子。

“这儿！这一层几乎全都是，出版的、未出版的、论文什么的，你随便拿吧。”

“你的哥哥是个天才，Raven！但是……但是这样可以吗？我是说我贸然拿走这些——”

“有什么不可以的，你可是我男朋友。”

屋子里忽然陷入了一阵沉默，Charles感到眉心一跳。

“不…不行……Raven！这儿可是你哥哥的房间…”

“我才不管那个，反正他今天不在，你抱着文件傻乎乎的样子简直要迷死我了！”

“但是……”

奇怪的动静越来越多，Charles开始觉得忍无可忍了。团团怒火攒聚胸前，他愤怒地从桌子底下钻出来，因为动作太猛，头狠狠磕上了桌沿，发出一声巨响。

“什么鬼！”Raven惊慌地大喊道。

Charles眼里泛着泪花，扶着额头摇摇晃晃地站起来，毫不意外的，又收获了两声尖叫。感谢上帝，幸好桌子够高，他人够矮，关键部位并没有暴露在外。

“Charles！你怎么会在这儿！我的上帝啊！”Raven大喊着将凌乱的衣服拉回身上，然后像是才注意到似的，尖叫一声盖过一声，“你的衣服呢！你手里拿的是谁的西服！难道桌子下还有别人？！”

Charles泪眼蒙蒙地看着她，一时间因为头部的疼痛和被人抢白有些说不出话，但是这种诡异的气氛，很遗憾的，并没有持续多久。另一位主人公，一边拉着裤链，一边从桌子下边钻了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！Erik Lehnsherr！！！”

“叫叔叔。”Charles捂着耳朵喊道。

“叔叔？”Raven呆滞地重复着。

Charles点了点头。然后过了片刻，像是突然意识到问题所在之后，万分迷惑的视线在Raven和Hank瞪成铜铃一般的眼睛，以及Erik坦然的神色之间转来转去。

Charles张了张嘴，声带仿佛卡进了嗓子眼里。

 

“Erik Lehnsherr？”  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Charles最近可谓是相当烦闷。

按照常理来说，Raven近来同Hank的往来大为减少，两人似乎正在闹什么感情危机。这对Charles来说可是求之不得，他理应感到久违的轻松才是。然而事实上，接连几日，他在讲课的时候频频走神，解答学生问题时心不在焉，甚至于还带了些轻度失眠的症状，下眼圈泛起了淡青，整个白日里都无精打采。这事跟Raven可没什么关系，造成这一切的罪魁祸首，完完全全是另外一个人。

Charles瞥了眼手表，关紧了水阀，离四点钟还差五分钟。他随即放任自己，在茶水间里消磨起来。表针一刻不歇地走动着，Charles的眉头也随着时间的流逝越纠越紧，瓷杯在他无意识的动作下，被指甲盖划拉的咯咯作响。又过了会儿，等到表针规整的一刹那，他几乎是夺门而出。

他走的速度很快，路上碰到了几个刚下课的学生，Charles只是点了下头，根本无暇理会。在穿过好几条长廊、大半个草坪之后，他终于抵达了目的地，一面喘着气，一面道着谢，从满脸差异的邮递员手里接过了信件。说真的这已经是这个月第10次了，那个满脸雀斑的臭小子完全没有必要做出跟第一次一样的见鬼表情。Charles在肚里诽谤着，斜了眼信件上的地址，脚步匆忙地回了办公室。那封崭新的邮件始终攥在手心里，灼烫着他的指尖。

等他锁紧屋门，撕开封口的时候，东西立刻从里边掉了出来，呼呼啦啦摊了一桌子。Charles的瞳孔瞬间睁大，一时没忍住，扶着额头又骂了好几句脏话。

很明显忙碌的上帝从来没空听他的祷告，大半个月来他都算准时间，赶在信件投递之前从邮递员手里直接拦截，以防旁人经手。回去的一路上都潜心祈祷，然而事实摆在眼前，他的希望又破灭了。

那是好几张相片，角度不一，内容却跟前几封如出一辙，无一例外，全都是大屌的画面。 

自从上次四个人撞到一起，Erik Lehnsherr的身份真相大白以后，他们俩就再没见过面。拒绝是单方面的，Erik找过他几次，Charles都避而不见。一想到自己曾跟个高中没毕业的学生滚到了一起——两次，Charles就心跳加速面红耳赤，但他心里清楚这事根本不能全怪Erik，一想到这儿，Charles就恼得更加厉害。

Erik在碰了几次壁后，就消停了一阵子，两人也再没交集。Charles觉得愧疚的同时，连带着心里也空了一块儿，说到底年轻人都是这样，有始无终，做事全凭自己的一时热情。不过令Charles没想到的是，过了没几天，他就收到了第一封邮件，Erik Lehnsherr几个字母大喇喇地印在硬皮封套上，里面塞着几张高清无码少儿不宜的彩色照片。直到今天，已经是第十封了。

Charles拨弄着破口的封皮，瞥了眼上面的电话号码，嘴里挤出了一声微弱的呻吟。

 

晚上八点，Charles又站到了街边。

位置距离路灯不远，足够让人瞧见，又不出挑，可是即便如此，仍是有不少人过路人好奇地打量他，却没人主动上前。这自然是托了这身行头的功效。他今天特意穿了一身黑，套头毛衫还是前些年的旧款，用Raven的话来说，就是土到不行，浑身都散发着古董的气息，一看就不是到这儿来找乐子的人，就差贴上“生人勿近”的标签了。

临近圣诞，天气越发冷了起来，Charles缩了缩脖子，下巴埋进围巾里，裹紧了身上的大衣，心里有些懊悔提前过来。就在他冻得发抖，盘算着要不要先去喝杯酒暖身的时候，余光瞥到自己在地面上孤零零的斜影之上，叠上了另外一个人。Charles吸了口气，仰起了头。  
他早就准备好了一长串感人至深情真意切的说辞，来的路上还默背了好几遍。不过现在看来似乎是派不上什么用场了，虽然两人使用的伎俩一模一样，Erik却显得棋高一着，他居然直接穿了校服来赴约。

Charles抿了抿唇，把台词憋回肚里，掉头就走。意料之中的，身后一股大力把他拽了回去。

然后他们俩理所当然的发生了一些争执，扯着嗓子对吼，几乎要引来路人围观，过了一会儿又拉拉扯扯的离了酒吧街，拐进了一条幽僻的胡同。入口处的路灯似乎是坏了，光照居然泛着灰紫，每隔十来秒便灭上片刻，Erik的声音便混杂在这捉摸不定的光线里，挠着Charles的心尖。片刻的功夫，他就被人推挤着抵到了墙上，大衣扣子全开，嘴里喘的像是刚跟人干了一架。他心里烦得厉害，身子却变得老实，Erik的动作也随之停了下来。

“怎么不动了？”

“你说话算话吗？”

“比你讲信用。”

“那行，这次让你做完，以后别再给我寄照片。”

Erik眨了下眼，嘴唇抿成了一条直线，然后从兜里摸出了套子。Charles立刻急了。

“你先说你答不答应！”

“答应。”Erik嘴里应着，两手再次忙活起来，掀了毛衣下摆就往上卷，张口便咬，一条腿也挤进Charles两腿间，惹得怀里人的呼吸更加紊乱。

Charles仰起脖子，眼睛低垂，乳头被人又啃又舔。灯光闪耀间，那头暗金色的头发失了颜色，衣服却变得格外刺眼。Charles咬了下嘴唇，左手推上Erik肩头。

“你把校服脱了…”

他语调不稳地说着，心里却再清楚不过男人绝不会顺他的意，两眼干脆闭了起来。不过让他着恼的是，胸前的人在叼咬着他的乳尖的时候，还发出了两声轻笑，右手也顺势拽开皮带，滑入了裤腰，手指刚勾下内裤边缘，Charles的性器就弹了出来。

“挺精神的。”

Charles咬紧下唇，不予理会男人的揶揄。Erik随即直起身子，吻上那两瓣红唇，手也没闲着，套弄的怀里的人挺腰直喘。就在Charles面色通红，快要高潮的时候，Erik反而向后撤开。Charles迷茫地睁开眼睛，就看到Erik低着头撕开了包装，把润滑剂尽数挤进了手心，套子却随手一甩，扔到了黑咕隆咚的角落里。Charles张了张嘴，还没说出一个字，舌头就又被人顶了回来。裤子也被彻底扒下，滑到了小腿，冷风立刻刮上了皮肤，Charles反射性地贴紧了Erik，完全缩进他怀里。

“你说实话，这几个星期你是不是老想着那几张照片？”Erik吮着舌尖，断断续续地呢喃着，一根手指揉着穴口挤了进去。

“没……嗯…”Charles费劲地应道，小腿透凉，脸颊却烧得发烫，舌头被人勾缠，嘴里的话不清不楚，还要尽量不让口水流下来。身体里的手指也在这个时候准确无误的点上了最让人无助的地方，Charles膝盖一软，有些恼火地攥紧了手里的布料，发泄般地扯了几下男人颈前的领带。

“行，你说什么就是什么。”Erik舔了口Charles的舌尖，低声笑着咕哝道，又伸入了一根手指，接着润滑液的功效，开拓的越发畅快起来。挑逗的动作也愈加出格，等到三根手指都能顺利进出的时候，怀里的人难耐地扭了下腰，性器隔着裤子摩擦上了Erik臌胀的部位。Erik闷哼一声，左手报复性地拧了下摆动的臀肉，又拉着Charles解开了自己的裤子，覆上了火热的性器。然后他移开手掌，伸进裤袋摸索着。右手却扔是按压着肠壁，只不过节奏慢了下来，弯曲勾折的角度没了章法，不再触碰深处的敏感点，嘴边说的话像是从嗓子眼里挤出来，语气却有些着急。

“你把这个弄开。”

Charles轻喘着，垂眼瞥着送到嘴边的套子。

“你干嘛不自己弄。”他舔了下湿淋淋的唇角，手里的动作却没停下。巷子口的灯光忽明忽暗，除了Erik的眼睛绿得发亮，他几乎什么都看不真切，Charles来回摸着烫手的坚硬柱体，脑子里尽是那几张照片。腰也耐不住地扭了起来，直往Erik的指尖上凑，似乎有些不满Erik忽然怠慢起来的动作。

“忙。”Erik敷衍道，就说了一个字，手指猛地一戳，惹来了一声惊叫。

Charles深吸口气，因为这一下毫无防备，差点射出来，连眼里都沾上了湿意。他有些生气地吊起眼角盯着Erik，唇角却刻意勾起，舌尖席卷着舔上了嘴边的冰凉包装，然后斜斜滑下，溜上了Erik的指肚，唆着吸了几口。手也没闲着，滑到了囊袋下方轻轻揉弄，直把Erik弄得压着嗓子低吼出声，额角的青筋毕现，面色也更加凶狠起来。到最后，还是Erik先投了降。他一口咬开了包装，抽出手指拂开了Charles不老实的手掌，把润滑液搓到了硬的发疼的阴茎上，然后急躁地掰开两团软肉，对准了往里挤。

他的额头布了层薄汗，阴茎被湿濡的软肉推拒吸吮着，舒服的浑身紧绷，硬的像块铁。两包润滑剂有些过多，滑腻腻的液体顺着Charles的臀缝溢了出来，方便了进出的动作。他随即把Charles的两腿分的更开，牢牢钉到墙上，腰部耸动的频率不断加快。Charles左腿高抬，右脚轻踮，裤子全挂在脚踝，嘴里的呻吟抑制不住地往外流泻。毛衣下摆也随着两人的动作往下滑落，不停蹭过肿胀的乳尖。几个来回之后，就在Charles觉得自己的心跳没法更快的时候，Erik粗喘着吮上他的耳垂说了几个字，Charles哽咽了一下，后穴反射性地夹紧了体内的肉棒。

“叫叔叔。”

“操……”Charles没忍住，颤着喉音骂了出来，这人还真不是一般的记仇，“你根本……根本还是个毛没长全的混小子……”

“嗯…我毛长没长齐你不清楚？”Erik抽着气，打了下掌心里的紧实臀瓣，“你叫不叫。”

“不叫！啊……”

Erik闻言也不着恼，只是把舌头伸进了Charles耳朵里，两手掰着腿根向上一托，扯下了Charles脚边的碍事裤子，抬起胳膊顺进毛衣，摸上了Charles的后背。只不过他自己依旧衣着完整，校服上的袖扣冰冰凉凉地擦过Charles的皮肤，激的他身下不停收缩，两个人同时发出了好几声呻吟。当然最崩溃的还是Charles，没了Erik的支撑，他只好夹紧了双腿，身子完全挂在Erik身上，交合处紧咬着性器，完全搞不清自己到底是被捅的更疼还是更爽一些。他几乎已经无法思考，现在的他不止身体，满脑子都被屁股里那根又长又粗的东西占满。然而Erik却不肯再挪动分毫，只是贴着耳廓粗重喘息，呼出的气体烧的他的神智更加迷惘起来。

Charles最终啜泣着开了口，自暴自弃地舍了牙关遂了Erik的意，连叫了好几声，每喊一次叔叔，嗓音便拔高一节，体内的阴茎也随之撞击的更加用力。之后Erik又说了些什么，Charles扯着他的衬衣领口，顺着他的话语一一照做，嘴里哭叫个不停。他们俩就在这无人问津的小胡同里，借着大衣的遮掩做个没完，路口是不是有阴影晃动两人都已经全然不顾。Charles只能感到自己浑身热得像是要烧起来，他的围巾依旧戴在脖子上，乱七八糟的沾满了口水，缠的他透不过气，始作俑者也像是对这条碍事的围巾十分不满，不能尽情地啃咬脖颈，Erik就只能不断吻上Charles的侧耳跟嘴唇，力道发狠，几乎要吸光他胸腔里的所有氧气。到最后Erik松开钳制着Charles的手掌，准许他射精的时候，Charles简直抖得浑身痉挛，嘴里反而没发出任何声响，脖子仰的梗直，手指隔着校服外套都差点掐进Erik后背里。Erik当即便被怀里人的反应弄得充血发昏，大力顶了几个来回射了出来，精液烫的Charles直哆嗦，逼出了最后几声软糯的低吟。

然后两个人几乎是抵着墙滑到了地面上，Charles直接一屁股坐上了Erik软掉的性器，换来了一声有气无力的痛叫。

Charles眯着眼，头抵上Erik肩头，身子软绵绵地缩成了团。他们花了点时间回复气力，重新穿好衣服，不过Erik基本上只是拉紧了裤链。走出巷子的时候他抬手抹了把Charles已经退热的侧脸，Charles没有制止他的动作，他只是半阖上眼睫，双颊又有些热了起来。他知道自己刚才丢人的很，哭得厉害，没有一丁点教授的样子。不过在这方面，Erik Lehnsherr倒是跟他半斤八两，横看竖看都不像个学生。最后在街口分别的时候，Charles嘴唇蠕动着犹豫了半天，还是没能忍住。

“你真的不是没能顺利毕业的留级生吗？”

“不是。”

Erik答道，面色一瞬僵硬起来。

“那你到16了吗？”

Erik点了点头。然后他就那么傻站了会儿，等待着Charles再度开口盘问，直到夜晚的冷风吹的两人都瑟缩不已，脚却像生了根，没一个人愿意动弹，就在他的心越下越沉的时候，Charles总算说了话。

“等你成年之后……”他显得有些迟疑，眼睛却紧紧盯着Erik，跟他的视线缠到了一起，“如果你还记得我，可以来找我。”他说完就闭紧了嘴巴，两手握成了拳，局促不安地眨了好几下眼睛。

后来的事情Charles每每回忆的时候都有些记不大清楚了，只记得天空忽然飘了雪，和Erik沉默的背影。

 

细水长流的日子自然还是要过下去的，Charles也没觉得自己跟从前有什么不同。唯一的差别就是，他现在已经懒得插手Raven的情感生活了，而Raven则老是没事儿在他面前瞎晃，不经意间提起Erik这个Erik那个，还一不小心向他透露了Erik的毕业计划。总之，时至今日，Charles也不会承认，在他知晓Erik填报的学校并不是他所教授的那所之后，心都几乎停跳了一拍。

说到底年轻人总是这样，有始无终，做事全凭自己的一时热情。

不过说起Charles的烦心事，近日里倒是多添了一件，那就是Raven毕业之后，就忽然将“把哥哥赶出家门”这件事情提上了日程，换句话说，就是热衷于替Charles物色相亲对象。Charles跟Moira早就断了个干干净净，这两年都没表露出任何与人恋爱的势头，Raven只好亲自下手。不过最让Charles没法忍受的就是，Raven看中的人选居然男女都有，Charles对此实在是有些哭笑不得，却也不忍心拒绝了妹妹的好意，便顺着她的性子老实相亲，反而借此机会结识了几个还算合得来的朋友。

 

圣诞前夜，他裹了个严严实实，不大情愿地出了家门。要知道现在天冷的实在够呛，以至于连呼吸都因为寒冷的空气不自在起来，但是按照两人的约定，这是Raven保证过的最后一次。好在定好的地方不算太远，Charles只好勉为其难，踏着积雪赴约。

等他脱了大衣，舒舒服服坐进椅子里的时候，不免有些感到心灰意冷，这已经是第十个了，前九个都以失败告终，Charles倒是真心希望能再好好谈次恋爱，只不过……

他有些烦躁地瞅了眼手表，内心因为对方的迟到提前下了差评。Raven也不知耍什么诡计，从来都不告诉他来人的名字。不知不觉间，雪更大了，连窗侧台上都堆积了厚厚一层，旋转飘零的雪花被风吹打着卷撩上玻璃窗，吸引了Charles的视线，就在这个时候，另外一个朦朦胧胧的人影，映在了窗前。

Charles扭回了头，Erik脱了外衣就坐到了对面。他首先要了杯拿铁，揉了揉冻得发红的耳朵，面上依旧冷冷的没什么表情，讲话的语气却显得底气不足，近乎是在嘀咕。

“你是不是还在生我的气？”

“什么？”

“气我没选你们学校？”

“没有。”

“我没选是因为我不想做你的学生，不然你又要整天说教个没完。”

“哦。”Charles应了一声，又侧回头望向窗外，眼角的神情却细微的暖了下来，手掌也隔着桌子被人拉了过去。Charles只是象征性地挣了一下，就自然地摊开缠了上去，Erik的手指头冰得吓人。  
他们俩就这么拉了会儿手，直到Erik喝完了杯子里的热饮，揉捏着他的指肚再度开了口。

“今年圣诞能去你家过吗？”

“嗯。”

“陪你下棋？”

“嗯。”

“我喜欢你。”

“你老嗯是什么意思？”Erik嗓音发沉地说，眉头纠成了一团，脚在桌子底下碰了下Charles的鞋尖。

“我也喜欢你，”Charles语气不耐地应道，眉毛高高扬了起来，“Erik Lehnsherr。”他说完停了片刻，又刻意补上了Erik的名字，耳根子却红的发烫。Erik瞬间咧开了嘴，两排牙齿凶巴巴的露了出来。

“那些照片你是不是还留着呢？”

“能闭嘴吗。”

“哦。Charles，”Erik清了下嗓子，表情收敛了起来，“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”

Charles眨了下眼，握紧了手指。他知道Erik说的没错，这次的新年，一定会比往日岁月里加起来的快乐还要多。

 

 


End file.
